


Come Here Often?

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Klance Valentine's Collection - 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing, Dumb boys being dumb, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: Lance’s pick up lines were objectively terrible—so why did they affect Keith so much? It was time he did something about it.(Or, Keith starts dropping pick up lines of his own. Blushing and shenanigans ensue.)





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 10 of the [Klance edition](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156709867108/14-days-of-valentines-klance-edition) of my annual "14 Days of Valentines" challenge. The prompt of the day was "Pink". This fic can be found on tumblr [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/157136988903/10-pink-klance).
> 
> ....still haven't seen s3

Keith was sick of how easy it was for Lance to get him to blush.

Lance’s pick up lines were objectively terrible. There was no way that anyone in the galaxy could possibly be wooed by lines that bad—or so Keith thought. Hearing Lance say those lines to random alien women was one thing, but hearing those lines directed at _him_ , _specifically_ , was another thing altogether. The lines were still terrible, and Lance probably only said them to tease him, but Keith couldn’t help flushing pink.

The blushing was probably mostly just embarrassment, Keith reasoned. He knew deep down that this wasn’t really true, of course, but it was a nice thought.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance said one morning, catching up to him on his way to the kitchen and slinging an arm over Keith’s shoulder. “I just wanted to say.... If a star fell every time I thought of you, the sky would be dark at night.”

“The sky is already dark. We’re in outer space,” Keith said, but goddammit, his face was already feeling hot. Fuck. Why did this always happen?

“Well then, maybe we should get in _inner space_ , if you know what I mean,” said Lance, waggling his eyebrows.

“That makes no sense, Lance.”

“You know what else makes no sense? A world where you and me aren’t together.”

“Well then, welcome to reality.”

“Man, you are no fun,” said Lance, pouting.

“I’m plenty fun, your pick up lines just suck.”

“Hey. I have great pick up lines,” Lance said. He squeezed Keith’s shoulder and leaned in closer. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

And that was just about as much as Keith could handle. “No,” he said, shrugging off Lance’s arm. “What about you?”

Fuck. That sounded weirder than he’d meant it to. He kept walking.

Lance, on the other hand, stopped, freezing in place and falling behind. When Keith turned around to look, Lance was staring at him with wide eyes, his face two shades redder than it had been only a moment before. “U-uhm,” he stuttered. “What did you say?”

Hm. Interesting.

“I asked if it hurt when _you_ fell from heaven,” Keith said.

“You don’t—” Lance let out a short, fake laugh. “You said—”

“What, you tease me all the time, but suddenly you can’t take a joke when I throw one back?”

Keith had meant the question rhetorically, but he could see from the slightly panicked look in Lance’s eyes that the answer was “No.” He looked completely thrown off his game, and.... Well. Maybe Keith would have to do this more often. Keith had been looking for a way to shut Lance down and finally, he may have found it.

A couple days later when Lance found him cleaning up Red in the hangar, Keith was ready.

“Hey beautiful,” Lance said. Keith tensed, bracing for yet another awful line. He could feel himself blushing preemptively. “You come here often?” Lance asked. “What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?”

“I don’t know,” Keith replied. He feigned disinterest as he continued to polish Red’s front leg. “Guess I’m just looking for a bad boy like you.”

There. Nailed it.

He waited a couple seconds before turning around, set on savoring the effect. When he did turn to look, Lance’s cheeks were scarlet. Keith enjoyed that look a little more than he maybe should have.

“What?” he asked Lance. “Did you not expect a response?”

“Yes, I mean—I didn’t—I mean, um. I’m going to... check on Hunk in the kitchen? See you later.”

Lance bolted. Keith smirked.

The next time Lance tried something, they were in the “rec room” with Pidge and Hunk. Lance slid up next to Keith, his hands fishing around in his pockets. “Hey, Keith?” he said.

“What?” Keith asked.

“I think I dropped something.”

“What’d you drop?”

Lance looked up immediately, fixing Keith with a smug grin. “My jaw, when you walked in,” he said.

Keith paused a moment, gathered his thoughts, and then replied, “Maybe you could drop your pants too while you’re at it.”

Lance looked stunned. Pidge coughed, and Hunk made a choking sound on the other side of the room. All three of them were staring at Keith.

“What?” he asked them. “Two can play this game, you know.”

Lance laid off the pick up lines for a little longer than usual after that. Keith should have been elated at this, but instead he found himself feeling almost disappointed. It had only taken three retaliations for Lance to leave him alone. He’d expected more of a challenge. Plus, it was way too fun making Lance blush. It had quickly become one of his favorite activities, though he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit to himself exactly why he enjoyed it so much.

Some time later, he and Lance were doing a one-on-one sparring session in one of the training arenas. They were on break after a particularly long match, both of them breathing hard. Keith took a swig from his water bottle and Lance came to join him, swiping at his face with a towel.

“Whew,” Lance said, panting. He looked at Keith out of the corner of his eye and said, “Do you know CPR? Because you’re taking my breath away.”

Keith spilled some of his water down the front of his shirt, but recovered quickly. “I don’t know CPR,” he said. “Will mouth-to-mouth work?”

It was hard to tell, since they were already flushed from practice, but he was pretty sure Lance was blushing. He smiled a little, despite himself.

“Why—why are you doing that?” Lance asked him. “Are you, you know. Are you just teasing me?”

“Uh,” Keith said, shrugging. “Why do you do it to me in the first place?”

“I thought it was sort of obvious?” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I don’t know. So apparently not.”

Lance stared at him, like he wasn’t quite sure if Keith was messing with him or not. “…You’re serious?”

“Yeah, I am. Why do you keep dropping all those pick up lines on me all the time?”

“…I was flirting,” Lance said. Keith’s world promptly flipped upside-down.

 _“What?”_ he said, almost dropping his water bottle. “You’re— _flirting_?”

“Yeah. What did you think I was doing?” Lance asked, his expression more than a little concerned. His face was already dark red.

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought you were messing with me because you knew how much it affected me,” Keith admitted.

“But—it never affects you,” said Lance, looking thrown. “All you ever do is get red and angry.

“I don’t blush because I’m angry, Lance,” Keith said. Lance’s eyed widened. “You get it now?”

“Oh my God,” Lance murmured. “Holy shit.”

They lapsed into a small mutually awkward silence.

“So...” Keith said eventually. “You want to keep practicing?”

Lance gave him a studying look, then squared himself visibly. “I dunno, I’m still pretty out of breath,” he said. “I... might need that mouth-to-mouth after all?”

“You’re not allowed to use my own line against me,” Keith said, trying and failing to keep himself from grinning. He felt weirdly giddy, almost reckless. Lance was flirting with him, and he’d sort of been flirting back, and he was surprisingly okay with that.

“Why not?” Lance asked. “That’s what you’ve been doing to me for the last two weeks.”

“I guess you have a point,” Keith conceded. He stared at Lance’s wide smile, his red cheeks, and then made a decision. “Fine,” he said. He took a step into Lance’s space. “You win, I guess.”

He leaned in and placed a short, dry kiss on Lance’s lips. It was brief, almost like it didn’t even happen, but Keith’s lips were tingling and the evidence of what he’d done was clear in the way Lance’s blush deepened even darker. He stepped back, running his hand through his hair shyly.

“Um.... Thanks,” Lance said. “That was, um. Really, really nice. I, uh. Can we, you know, do that again, sometime?”

“Sure,” Keith said, trying for nonchalant. “How about we do another sparring round. Best two out of three. If I win, you have to kiss me.”

“What about if I win?” Lance asked.

“Then I have to kiss you.”

“So, either way, we’re going to kiss?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Lance laughed a little, and Keith couldn’t help but join in. “Okay, I’m in,” Lance said, smiling so wide he looked like he might get stuck that way. “Let’s go.”

In the end, Keith won. For the first time ever, Lance didn’t seem too upset about losing. It was a whole day of firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Klance fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=10104017&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
